Always and Forever
by GreyRegal
Summary: Regina Mills is so tired of her life so decided to leave Storybrooke and she ended up New Orleans. Two troubled souls in two different worlds have been predestined. Two dark pasts. But is destiny strong enough? Or will Chaos and death continue to ensue? Will the Hybrid King fall for the Evil Queen? Or will blood and magic interfere once more? Can Always and Forever remain?
1. Chapter 1

A person can only face so much pain before they turn around and walk away.

Regina Mills was so tired.

For the past few months, her routinely boring but love filled days turned into an unpredictable roller coaster of fairy tale craziness.

Yes fairy tale. The ones you read about? They're all REAL.

She herself is a fairytale character and one whom most children are afraid of: The Evil Queen.

But at the same time, she's so much more...

I think we have all heard of how children are the light to their parents life.

And she is no exception.

In the year 2000, when she was surrounded by nothing but darkness, came her beacon of light in the a baby boy, her little prince Henry.

She was on her path to being a better person, that is until the day that Snow White or Mary Margaret got Henry the stupid book that made him see the world in a crappy black and white scheme.

He pushed her away because of bias stpries written by an amateur.

Yeah, he wasn't even that good.

Anyways, Henry went to Boston to find his biological mom who turned out to be the saviour then everything else went downhill.

Her picture perfect nother and son relationship crumbled into nothing.

And then came the time when curse was broken and everyone was so angry at her including her own son.

But she loved him too much that she was willing to sacrifice everything, even lay down her life for him, to not try to be a better person.

After the "breaking" came the wraith incident which sent Snow White and her insufferable blonde of a daughter to an almost void and she did everything in her power to bring them back. And she did.

But instead of getting warm welcome hugs, all she got was being set aside because she's not the big thing, right? She didnt even receive a simple thank you. Still she continued to be passive.

That is until the "death" of Archie.

No matter what she does, it'll never be good enough.

She will always be the villain that made knees tremble in fear of her name. (Not without basis anyway)

But the point here is, she WAS trying. And no one would give her the benefit of the doubt.

The first time of trouble showed up and she's the culprit.

Archie was her therapist and he spilled something she conferred to him.

And she was pissed. But not enough to snap his neck or rip his heart.

Neverthess though, the guilty placard will always hanged in her head.

They all blamed her. They all accused her..and admit it or not, they hurt her...

Especially when it was Henry that did not believe in her.

And then came the revelation of a frame up job, the demise of her mom and the celebration of the town because of the apparent death, failing to empathize the pain of a child losing a mother.

But still, she kept her magic in a leash.

For a while came peace. But that peace was for everyone but her.

She watched him smile after months of chaos

She watched laugh from a distance

She watched him revel in being a kid as he should be that she almost took away.

But what hurt the most was watching him better off with the one he now consider as a family.

He loved him too much to hurt him.

He loved him too much... So she'll set him free, even if it would destroy herself in the process

In her reign as a queen, she has never failed to conquer.

Still, looking at how things are, she may have won thousands of battle but she has lost the only war that mattered.

With thqt in mind, she decided to do the next logical thing: cross the townline. And she did.

It was a gloomy wednesday morning ans she was seated in her black, vintage Mercedes-Benz.

Gripping the wheels tightly, she inhaled deeply and with all her willpower, crossed the ugly yellow townline that separated her from the rest of the other world.

She drove until dark, and stopped in a hotel for the night.

Wherever she will find herself in, she hopes it would be something close to normal. Of course she'd know later that THAT is impossible.

Come morning, she geared herself up with her blazer armour and powered her engine and continued to drive to complete an entire 26 hours of 1757.3 miles of travel.

She didnt know where she is going thats for sure. It's wherever the road may take us or nothing sort of thing. As she was approaching tbe boundary of another city though, her insticts spiked up but she disregarded it until the town line. Again.

Doesnt it make you wonder what's the thing about townlines?

But whatever it is, it is spooky with crazy sprinkles but anyways.

She disregarded her wierd feeling until she entered the city parameter.

And bam!

All her dormant magical cells were having frenzy from being woken up by an invisible barrier lifter.

And she knew it.

Magic was alive in here.

It was a different kind but still, the same element.

Her gut was screaming for her to get out of the peculiar city but her mind was saying the opposite.

Of course she's choose the more adventurous side of life. The dangerous one too.

She continued to drive until she reached the French Quarters

Well New Orleans definitely has a French side sbout it that makes it, seductive.

It was a lively city, a little too loud for her taste but it will have to do.

She parked in front of what seems to be a diner of some sorts? It definitely wasnt anything like Granny's but it wasnt really that fancy to be called a restaurant but maybe it was a restaurant.

So she came in, head held high and sat along one of the bar stools in the counter.

A blonde lady ( great, another blonde), approached her

"Hey, would you like something to drink?" She asked

"No, I dont day time drink" Regina answered

"But something light and edible would be very much appreaciated" she continued and the blonde took her orders and gave it to the waiter.

"So what's your story?" The lady asked

"Nothing that concerns you" Regina answered sharply

"Whoah, calm down. I'm Cami" she offered her hand to shake but Regina, as picky as she is just looked t her hand and found another insult rolling off her tongue.

"So CAMI, is this really what you do? Pouring people drinks and getting them drunk?"

"Nope. Im a psychologist and this makes a good practice"

"How so?" She asked, now curious.

"The drinking part of this bar is for troubled people. And when i see one, i know one. My red flags are striking through their ways. So what's your story?" She replied

"I'd tell you if i want a shrink but for now what I want is something to eat before I leave this loud, full of ruckus place of yours" she answered with a commanding tone

"Alright your majesty, no need to get all worked up" she said with a little chuckle and grabbed Regina's food. That is if you can call a salad a proper food.

She ate in silence until she heard a very striking voice and turned her head towards it.

The man with the powerfully masculine voice appeared to be approaching Cami and was about to call her but got distracted by the raven haired beauty beside him.

"My, my I havent seen you here before. Are you new here?" He asked while smirking with his dimples coming out

"Klaus" Cami tried to interven to whatever the man named Klaus was about to do

"I dont see that as any of your business" Regina snapped at him, quite irritated by the fact that he interrupted her eating.

"Ohh, quite fiesty arent we?" He said in an arrogant tone matching his devilishly striking dimpled-smirk

"I prefer cautios" she replied but he disregarded her irritation.

"Klaus. Niklaus Mikaelson" be introduced himself and Regina couldnt resist to shake his hand

"Regina. Regina Mills" and somehow trying to be some kind of a gentleman, he brought her hand up and kissed it.

It was supposed to be playful but the moment that his lips touched her skin, an electrifying surge of energy swept through the both of them.

"Klaus what are you really doing here?" Cami interrupted

"What? I can't pay my therapist a visit now? May i remind you I'm the king of my own time, i can buy yours anytime" he threw at her, obviously irritated by the interruption.

"Well then I'm sorry your Grace because I'm just a mere mortal and I need to make use of all the time I have"

Little did she know that the implication of her words ran deeper through the two people in front of her.

"You know what? Why dont you two stick together? Your highnesses" she said and turned away leaving the two in a small chuckle.

"So, Queen Mills, what's brought you in our small city?"

"I didn't get the memo that today is tell us your story day" Regina countered...

And she stared into his eyes.

He can see the intensity that he was staring back at hers.

Like he was going to devour her.

But of course, a little stare doesn't deter her.

"Are you just going to stare at me the whole day? We might as well have the lights turned on" she taunted

Niklaus on the other hand was flabbergasted

She didnt have vervain in her system. That he knows.

What he didnt understand was how she resisted the compulsion.

"So , what is it behind that pretty face?"

"Wouldn't you want to know?" She answered woth a smirk but inwardly cringing.

The truth was that behind the beauty, hidden was the tragedy.

A tragedy that had claimed her forever.

Klaus on the other hand, was intrigued.

"O I do, and I will" he answered.

Of course he will...

But what urged him to do so was the ferocity in her eyes...

And he was drowned in his thoughts...

"Well, it's for me to know and for you to find out" she said before strutting her way out of the Rousseau's leaving the man enthralls...

'Who are you really Regina Mills?"


	2. Chapter 2

**You cant escape something that's a part of you... No matter how far you'll go, it will always find you**

Walking down the streets of New Orleans, Regina cannot help but be fascinated.

The french influence within this part of Louisiana is truly apparent.

To add to that, Everyday is a never ending festivity.

Music blaring.

Laughters blasting

For the past two months that she has been here, everything was calm. She even made a few acquaintances like the ever annoying Klaus Mikaelson who seems to be so keen on playing spy games on her, which would translated to him following her.

"What do you want Nik?" To a normal person, it would seem as if she was asking nobody in particular, that is if you are not the whiskey eyed devil who's smirk is grazing her eyes.

How he got in front of her so fast is a wonder. But who cares?

Afterall, she's used to having her eyes playing games on her.

"And here I was thinking that I could sneak up on you" he teased

"Never" and they laughed

How they managed to get closet for the last couple weeks is really weird. And cross out acquaintance. They're evolving into new friends. Which is really weird considering the shivers they feel whenever they get close to one another.

They kept on walking and talking, mostly pointing out the usual stuff they find that people are ridiculously wearing or doing.

"I've come to pop an invitation to my manor tonight. My brother's arrived from Misthaven and I was thinking that a little drink on you would get you to spill your secrets to me" he said, grinning at her.

She shook her head.

"What's your brother's name again?" She asked

"Elijah and come on! You never really have fun. I'll even pick you up" he insisted and she caved

"Make sure to have a carriage ready" she joked and left him disappear in a blink of an eye.

...

She was going crazy over a stupid dress code.

It was a formal party so she had to do a last minute rush shopping which ended up with her spending a couple hundred dollars.  
And now looking at the mirror, she is thinking about whether to change again, to retouch or to not go.

Screw it, why does she even care?

She was lost in her thought when a honk blared signifying that her ride has arrived. She sighed

Damn it.

The honk blared for the second time when the doors of this white beautiful townhouse opened revealing a lady in a Burgundy red floor-length halter top dress with a black clutch.

And for a minute, Niklaus forgot why he was there.

Regina on the other hand was left gaping.

There were two black horses and a carriage outside her freaking house.

"Nik, you actually got a carriage?! I was kidding!" She said

Klaus answered with a shrug and offered her his hand while she was laughing quietly and shaking her head in a very amused manner.

The ride to the Mikaelson Manor was not really silent. What with the teasing Niklaus and the sassy remarks of Regina, it was quite impossible, until they arrived in front of a brass gate With the family insignia of the Mikaelson's on top of it, combined with the classical tuning of violins within.

They entered together to a sight of what would seem like a normal formal party to a normal person except that there are vampires and werewolves and witches and the hybrid. Not that Regina knows at the moment.

"Niklaus! I see that you are back and with a guest it seems. Hello. I am Elijah" Klaus's brother introduced himself which had him smirking.

"Regina Mills" she introduced herself and got in the wave of the party.

She sat herself down for a moment and Klaus offered her a drink which she Gladly accepted.

"You know how to throw a party, dont you?" She talked to him and he was about to reply when the brass gates flew right off the hinges and the tension in the air thickened like a damn wall.  
Regina's eyes widened.

A single lady of early twenties entered, looking as murderous as her baby-like face would let her.

Suddenly, a spark of magic started to sizzle in the air around her, as if they were electrical charges let out in open air.

Everyone stiffened.

And then, the thing that changed her life forever presented itself.

The people in black suits, grew aggressive, and their fangs started to show as their eyes turned red, which had Regina cursing in her mind.

Another set of people, started to grow claws In the manner of Lycans in time of moon at its fullest peak...

More people came in, who seem to be backing the stranger that started this ruckus.

Regina was confused.

What the heck has she gotten herself into?

And all of the sudden, all hell broke loose.

The faction of vampires along with the the pack of what seems to be werewolves lunged towards the intruders.

Who cares about peace talks?

All civility that seemed to have surrounded the aristocrat looking guests disappeared in thin air. Replaced by a chaos of blood, fangs, gore and snapping of necks.

The strangers, more or less around the number of twenty, scattered all around the room.

One man approached a growling lycan and held his palm up while muttering nonsense from a far and lifted him up on thin air and sent him flying across the room.

Regina was frozen in the corner of the bar.

She couldnt move.

It's like her mind was screaming for her to do something but her body, does not recognize the command.

The Evil Queen never freezes.

And yet she did...

A piece of furniture was thrown towards her direction when Niklaus came out of nowhere, shielding her from the debris, with it colliding with his body instead.

Yet he only flinched when it came into contact with his back, which left Regina gaping.

"What the hell is going on here Nik?!" She exclaimed, trying to remain as calm as she could be.

But screw calm, she was panicking.

And a little more surprises, it will be full blown.

And nobody wants to see that.

"I'll explain it to you but I have to get you out of here" he replied.

He knew bringing a human in a convention of supernatural beings was a risk but he wasnt able to anticipate that the preface of the imminent blood wars would take place before her very eyes.

He was stealthily ushering her out when Regina let out a warning

"Niklaus, look out!"

And she pulled him down as another person that was sent flying across the room that almost collided against him.

His anger flared.

That witch who claim herself to be Regent, Davina Claire, was going to pay.

For what exactly, he was confused.

He's always known that this was bound to happen but something in this moment pisses him off more than usual.

And trust me, a usually pissed off Niklaus means nobody comes nearer than 10 ft.

They were almost at the door when Davina approached them and raised her hand in an attempt to smother Niklaus.

However, before she managed to complete her incantations, a wave a purple smoke surrounded the pair and when it dissipated, they were both gone.

A moment later, inside the threshold of Regina's house, the same purple smoke appeared revealing the two escapees.

Regina was holding Klaus up who fell on the floor face forward when she loosened her grip.

She was panicking.

She escaped Storybrooke to get away from magic.

But magic, as peculiar as it may be, seems to have its own way of following her.

When she knelt before Klaus was when she noticed the blood seeping out from his back through his suit.

"Damn it" she cursed and did her best to lay him down the couch.

"Damn you Nik, you're ruining my couch because of this stunt of yours" she grunted

She removed the coat and the inner shirt magically to examine how extensive the wound must be.

Thankfully though, despite the blood it was purely superficial, with which she managed to heal with her magic.

When the blood stopped from flowing out was only when she was able to breathe properly and stalked off towards her kitchen and poured herself a glass of her strongest apple cider to calm her nerves.

Vampires. Werewolves. Witches.

She knew witches existed.

Heck, she was one.

Werewolves, there was Red.

But nothing could have prepared her for Vampires

Is Count Dracula really real then?

The Enchanted Forest was filled with a lot of magical beings but Vampires... Nah

She would have encountered the bloody blood suckers during her reign.

Probably have them hunted with silver lances as well, but no.

Of all things she could have gotten herself into...

...

Niklaus fluttered his eyes open to reveal Regina seating on the chair across the couch he lying in.

She was asleep.

Probably hoping that everything was a mere nightmare.

But then he remembered what happened.

Davina Claire was going to attack him.

 _Was attacking him._

And then they disappeared.

Everything did.

The clanking of teeth, the screams...

 _Everything._

And he lost himself to the darkness until now.

Was it possible that Regina is not a mere human?

He wasn't aware how prolonged his staring was until Regina, who was asleep a moment ago, talked to him. "Care to elaborated just what exactly is happening?" She enquired.

He sat himself up.

She cant know or else she'd be involved.

He leveled his eyes to hers and tried to summon the concentration he needed to compel someone.

"It wont work on me Nick"

He was shocked when Regina mumbled those words.

What did she mean?

"What do you mean?" He asked, confusion well written in his face.

"Tell me your secret and I might tell you mine"

And despite of the chaos that ensued, he managed to crack a smile because of her usual wi


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

Sometimes, not knowing is better than being made aware because once you know, you get involved. But is it worth it?

"Tell me your secret and I'll tell you mine" Regina said to Klaus…

New Orleans is a place of supernatural.

That is undeniable.

However, for a person running away from the same thing, being there is like being trapped in prison.

But sometimes even if you want to leave, there are factors that hold you back.

Regina knows that.

That is what exactly drove her out of Storybrooke.

But what she didn't imagine is being entangled in another web of fairy tales turned into nightmares.

Niklaus was an original vampire with the blood of a Lycan.

A half-blood but not just any hybrid.

He is their sire.

The very first of his kind.

The story of how vampires came to be goes back to the medieval times.

Esther Mikaelson, a very powerful witch, is married to a simple woodcutter by the name of Mikael and they bore six children: Finn, Elijah, Niklaus, Kol, Rebekah and Henrik.

They used to have a very gratifying life despite of Esther being the witch of the century,that is until a monster in the form of a wolf ravaged their family's happiness.

One gloomy night, little Henrik was playing just outside their humble hut when a growling creature lunged towards him and gobbled him up. Screams had the entire family coming towards the source and they witnessed how the youngest Mikaelson died in the claws of an infernal creature.

The Mikaelsons were devastated especially Esther.

Driven to the point of insanity by the fear for the safety of her remaining family, Esther concocted a spell that would give her husband and children immortality.

They were given the ability of speed and invincibility but for one thing, their kryptonite: the white oak , like that of a magnet, a positive cannot go without a negative.

In exchange of the abilities they have acquired is a curse.

Bloodthirst and burning under the sun are two of the worst that mankind can ever be subjected to but for this family, these come in the most literal sense.

It makes you wonder whether immortality is worth it, don't you?

They were managing until Klaus' parentage was discovered.

He wasn't Mikael's child at all, in her moment of weakness; Esther succumbed to the burning lust of a human being and cavorted with a Lycan, with Niklaus as the fruit of the abominable, adulterous act.

And this turned the children against their father.

For years, they were chased by the monster that hunted monsters.

A lot of angst and chaos ensued that after two thousand years, out of six original vampires, only four remains: Mikael,Elijah, Niklaus and Rebekah.

And what happened in the party is merely a scene in the great grand scheme of the supernatural bloodwars of the witches, the lycans and the vampires.

And now, Regina Mills is involved.

Niklaus did not want to get her in between of this never ending war, and now there is no turning back.

She's been seen and whether they like it or not, she's become a part of this war.

And he cannot have her treated as though collateral damage.

A primal instinct urges him to protect her regardless.

And as he stares into the constellations of her eyes he cannot help but wonder whether he's met his downfall just yet.

Regina on the other hand was truly flabbergasted.

She cannot believe what she just heard.

"I think I need a moment" she said and left the man to the terrace.

She knows inevitable when she sees one.

And this war kept on the undergrounds of this city will only escalate to the point of absolute madness.

A smart person would walk away.

However, it is not her case.

What was she supposed to do?

Pack up and leave?

No.

Niklaus shared to her something vital.

The very thing that could cause the demise of his beloved family.

A fool proof showcase of trust.

And she cannot let him down.

By what she witnessed in the manor the night before, they are up against powerful opponents and with years of strategizing for her own war, she can be useful for their cause, their survival even.

She's never been allotted this kind of trust before, not even by the first person she's truly loved and here is Niklaus, a friend of two months offering his past.

A past as dark as mine

She sighed.

Her trust is a fragile thing that's been broken time and again and has never really mended but there is something in this man that glues it all up for her to give freely.

And whether she's admit it or not, she actually trusts him.

And to think that both of them are merely acting out of instinct.

She came to the living room and found an empty space where Klaus was seated.

She let out a breath.

She needs to find him.

…

Facing his easel he cannot help but brush ink against the white canvass.

He chuckles.

This is what he is exactly doing to Regina.

Corrupting something so pure.

He was wallowing in his pool of self loathing when a knock against his door drew his attention only to see the very person he was just thinking about.

And she offered him a smile.

"I believe I owe you a story" she said and tell she did.

"Where do we go from this?" Regina asked Klaus when they were interrupted by Elijah

"First and foremost, your safety must be given priority if what Klaus told is true. The enemies cannot get their hands on you, thus my dear brother I am proposing that Miss Mills here take up at least a temporary residence in this Manor"

Regina could've argued but the tensing of Klaus kept silent.

This is for the best

Not a couple of hours later, Regina was being settled in a majestic room of her new dwelling.

A double bed facing a brick fire place.

Plush carpet on the wooden floors.

She sighed while sitting on the bed the figure of Rebekah graced her presence.

"Hey, I hope I'm not interrupting" she said and Regina gestured her to come in.

She settled herself beside Regina and broke the tension.

"I'm sorry you had to be involved in this crazy world" Rebekah said.

Regina smiled at that.

She's finally surrounded by people who not flinch in her presence.

"Rebekah, you know that I am not a mere mortal, right?" she asked

"What do you mean?"

"Didn't Nik tell you" and the sister shook her head.

A queen always has a thing for grand gestures so instead of calmly conversing with her, she held her palm open and lit her fire.

"What in the name…"

Rebekah started but no in fear.

More of curiosity.

She's not scared of her.

Rebekah merely smiled at that as Regina extinguished the fire.

"So, you're a witch?"

"Yes but not exactly the same with the ones you have here if what was narrated to me is true. They have do mutter incantations to attack, don't they? I, on the other hand, am molded in defense as well offense which means that my magic is tethered to my emotion. I can do magic non verbatim."

And Rebekah merely grinned.

They might just have found their greatest advantage.

...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV

A war is probably the most intriguing puzzle man can ever get his hands on. It does not simply start and abruptly end. The in betweens are very bloody and those dragged into this mess are merely collateral damage. In this game, you either win or lose but you Better hope as hard as you Can that it is the former rather than the latter because the winner takes all.

It has been a year since Regina started to discover the secrets that New Orleans has to offer.

It has also been a year since she moved in with the Mikaelsons.

And it has been a hell of a roller coaster ride.

The stress of the imminent war caught up with the siblings and they have been truly restless.

Just a minute you are dining civilly and the next saucers are flying.

Elijah has Threatened Nik quite sometime and he responds in the same way leaving Rebekah in the sidelines which had prompted the development of her's and Regina's sisterly relationship.

She's divulged a number of secrets that can raze the entire city into burning flames.

And Regina cannot help but empathize.

In turn, she got Herself a sparring partner.

Magic would not ensure her survival which is why Niklaus forced into a serious physical development class under Rebekah, the only part she liked by the way.

It has been a routinely exciting and dreadful not so calm before the storm.

She trains in the morning.

And learn the ways of the clans at war During the evenings.

However, on this one moody Monday morning, Regina woke up feeling very heavy on the inside.

It is as though something malevolent was coming their way but she can't pinpoint what.

She was extra cautious that day which caught the attention of Niklaus.

"Are you alright?" He asked

"I am but there is something that I cannot unravel" she told him

They converged in the sitting room and strategized contingencies because of there one thing that never fails Regina... It's her instict.

"You cannot just Barge into the territory of the witches Klaus! That is suicide!" Shouted Rebekah to the resolved Niklaus

"And what do you propose shall we do? Wait and do nothing?! That Davina Claire has something to do with this predicament we are facing and we should end her!" Niklaus in rage

"Now, now. What Rebekah said is a point that we cannot ignore. However, I agree with Niklaus. We cannot let this impending doom to break out on us. We must use the element of surprise in our advantage and we might just be able to apprehend the Claire witch and have one enemy down" Elijah interjected, calmly.

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Regina enquired

"You my dear, is out ammunition-" Elijah said before Niklaus cuT him

"I forbid putting her in further danger than she currently is in!"

"Well it is not your decision to make, is it?" Regina sassily replied coupled with a cross arm and a raised eyebrow.

"Regina you have to understand that this is no joking matter! Your life could be endangered!"

"More endangered than it currently is?! Niklaus, I don't need saving if that is what you are thinking! I am thE bloody Evil Queen for Pete's sake! Danger is my second name. And if peril would be inflicted, it will not be to me but to those puny little bastards who dare cross you! And my decision is final Nik. I will no longer hide in the shadows. It's time they get a glimpse of who they are facing against. Both the werewolves and the witches"

Regina said with finality in her tone that not even the Hybrid King can sway.

...

The witches were not really that hard to find, what with their fondness of the cemetery And the dead.

The siblings gathered the vampires under their wing regrouped into four, Marcel, the family's trusted one leading the fourth group.

Marcel's and Rebekah's were sent to the bayou where the werewolves resided while Nik's and Elijah's were headed to the witches.

The sun was setting and moon started rising and it was then that the first strike began.

Niklaus entered front while others were in camouflage.

Except Regina.

Who was tailing Nik.

The moon continued to rise and was enveloped by red hue which signified one thing: this is going to be a massacre.

Klaus continued walking towards a mausoleum lit by candles and symbols which prevented him from entering.

"Little witches come out come out wherever you are! The inevitable will fall upon your heads and you cannot do anymore hiding especially at this hour" he taunted and just then he was restricted by an invisible force raised above a second platform tomb.

"Ahhh here they are" he continued in provoking despite of his current position

Figures started to fill the empty space just as the lady named Davina showed herself out of her hiding place.

"What can I help you with Niklaus?" She asked smirking

"Your death" he sneered and His bindings tightened.

"Shame it's more likely to fall on you" she replied and Regina took her cue.

Making an entrance is her forté.

And right now, she's going to get all the attention.

She started to clap her hands slowly in mock applause.

"Congratulations! Now are you done with him?" She said in a mocking tone while still surrounded by darkness but nevertheless emitting the stimulant of the rasp of her voice representing malice at its finest form.

"And who the heck are you?!Show yourself!" Shouted Davina which made her smirk.

"Gladly" she replied and with the flick of her hand she was revealed in the opposite direction of the regent witch, surrounded by her flames that Complimented her and highlighted the fear that she wants to invoke.

"Who are you and what do you want?!" Questioned a male witch just below the platform from where Davina was standing.

"I have many names. All of which represent me" she said while walking around the space with the flames dancing in her feet.

"Maybe you should give me a new one. Hey Klaus! You bored?"

He merely snorted.

"Then let the show begin" she said she snap her finger and revoked Davina's hold on Klaus.

The girl was shocked.

She was by far the strongest witch in this city being a harvest girl but how come that this mysterious woman who came waltzing in demolished her control?

In a glimpse of an eye Niklaus was behind her and whisphered "and now you'll know just how far ahead we are of you... Little witch"

Just then the vampires attacking and turned what initially started as a calm

discord into a frenzy.

The witches started to mutter their incantations just as the vampires lunged towards their necks, biting, snapping whatsoever.

Niklaus was laughing.

This was child's play.

However, there is nothing more painful than toppled down pride.

Davina Claire was furious.

How dare they Create a bloodbath?

She advanced towards Regina and raised her hand and muttered her spell which through Regina backwards.

Regina brushed herself up and started throwing her fireballs towards the raging girl.

She was playing with her.

Once again, Davina Said something gibberish but this Regina was ready.

She wasnt called the Evil Queen for nothing.

She didnt cast the dark curse if she wasnt powerful.

And they havent even witnessed her in a full fledge battle.

Regina felt a force coming towards her which she parried with her own magic while throwing a blast towards the girl.

She continued her rows of magic until the girl tried to block them by anOther series of chants.

She was good.

But Regina was better.

The queen sent a wave of purple Magic towards her and rendered her motionless, suspended in the air with an elevated pressure in her neck.

One snap is all it would take for the Queen to take her life but instead the she was approached by the latter and everyone including a bloody Klaus stared.

"Sometimes I wonder why little girls like you put up such a fight against Me. I dont know if i am to be amazed by your courage or irritated by your stupidity for facing an adversity beyond your capacity but alas I never really discovered the answer to that" she taunted anyone to come near her but everyone was still as a statue and noise delivered the chaos just stopped which resulted in a tense silence.

Everyone is watching Regina's next move.

Regina on the other hand was certain not kill the girl yet, she may be useful if her loyalty may be swerved.

As she stood in front of the girl she lowered her down and without a second thought plunged her hand in the girl's chest and pulled out a heart, red and black swirling like a helix.

"My my... Look at your heart dearie... Darkness has definitely tasted you and as what my former mentor says, it likes the taste of you. It will continue on eating out the light until one dark day you realize you're too far gone"

Regina laughed against the silence and turned to her shocked audience.

"I can crush this heart and turn it into dust but I won't. You want to know why? Because you are not even worthy to be called opponents. You are merely children running around with your gibberish speeches trying to drag down an experienced adult. I hope this occurrence has taught you a lesson: Never ever cross an adversary way stronger than you are" she said in her most scary tone and dropped Davina's body from her magic causing it to fall on the ground just as she dropped the heart she was holding Making the girl clutch her chest in pain.

She continued to walk away, traipsing as though nothing happened leaving everyone on site wondering

"Just how powerful is she?"


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER V**

The law of inertia states that an object in motion will remain in motion and an object at rest will remain at rest unless an outside force is applied on it which leads us to one thing: things don't just happen out of coincidence. People walk in and out of our lives for a reason. They are the outside force and whether you would let it stop your life or set it into motion isn't always in your hands. But we can still hope, can we?

 _Cold_

 _Fear_

 _Panic_

 _Those three emotions are overwhelming NIklaus as he runs and runs away from an invisible predator._

 _The years of being a vampire have strengthened him._

 _Made him think he was indestructible._

 _But never to this._

 _Never to him._

 _He glances back to his trail and slipped in a stray stump root._

 _Everything is closing in._

 _The darkness of the forest and the claws of the trees_

 _They say that the woods are just trees but no…_

 _It's not the trees that should be feared…_

 _It's the monsters the can turn predators into their prey…_

 _And he looked up to see the bloodthirsty eyes of the monster he once thought was his father._

Niklaus woke in a startling gasp…

The nightmare was not as much as a nightmare as a reality

The bold, audacious and fearless man he may project to other people truly someone…

Only one…

And he bears the same family name as he and his siblings do…

He stood from his bed and walked over to his balcony that looks over the city grounds…

It was nearly dawn as the sun refuses to let the night remain.

Like light is being reborn and darkness being purged…

He used to love sunlight

This time of the day was when he relished the picturesque sky…

Until the very thing that he loved threatened to burn him to crisp whilst the daylight rings that the originals were favoured to wear.

He has always wanted to feel the sunlight against his face freely

Without inhibitions…

Being a vampire certainly has its perks but he would often wander along the lines of "What if?"

What if Esther let him live truly?

Everything would have been so different

He wouldn't lost his very humanity

Sometimes he wonders whether death would be better for there are times that his freedom is also his prison.

But how bitter life can be for a dead man cannot die twice…

…

 _He is waiting for the night to fall…_

 _His gullible children do not really realize that how far their actions may reach._

 _And now the hunter has scented his prey_

 _After a thousand years they still are as naïve as ever_

 _He is THE monster that should be feared_

 _The person that they all cower from_

 _And now he's back_

 _The reign that they thought have gone into peace through the concede of the dogs and the children with sticks will not last long_

 _For it is only the calm before the storm_

 _And the hurricane is coming…_

 _He let his fangs show as he feeds to his latest victim_

 _Only a matter of days now and Daddy dearest will once again have his children submit_

…

Regina is ecstatic.

For thirty damn years her magic slept.

And tonight it has truly awakened.

They had avoided a civil war

And now she and Rebekah are drinking to that.

They were all stunned by her display dominance with a silent aura of danger that even the witches of New Orleans' magic seem to acknowledge.

Their strongest was no match for the queen

And the wolves knew that as well.

And once again the Mikaelsons have conquered

Reclaimed the city in just one limited show of power.

Good thing they aren't that stupid to engage in a fight with her.

Rebekah was pouring her second glass of whiskey when a thick atmosphere covered the manor house.

Only that she was the only who felt it.

Rebekah noticed her tensing and asked if she was alright and she dismissed her worry.

But she knew that something was wrong…

"Step back" she said when a group of people, witches in particular, entered the threshold of the house.

She was taking moment to contemplate.

If they are planning a round two of the fight they had or more precisely the display of her power, then apparently stupidity knows no bounds. But no they weren't there for that. It was but the opposite.

A man approached her and she held him back by an invisible force, thinking he was going to attack.

"We mean no harm." He said loud enough for everyone to hear and the commotion silenced.

Niklaus, Elijah and Rebekah gathered beside Regina and everyone was holding their breaths.

"Then what do you want?" her stone persona enquired

"Allegiance. We want to swear our allegiance to you" the man said and she was taken aback.

Nobody has ever said that to her and mean that but looking at the man in front of her, she inferred it was genuine. Besides, her mind readers would know if he was lying and the impulsive Niklaus hadn't shouted 'Liar!' yet.

"Why?"

"We know the bounds of the power of our coven. Davina, the girl you taunted, is the most powerful of us which is why she was appointed as regent. She is supposed to lead us to conquer against our adversary but she failed. There are still those who will rally behind her but we know better. We acknowledge a superior power and if that is you, even if your ancestry is still yet to be known, we are willing to succumb to your will as long as you can provide us the security of not being hunted by blood suckers, then we are at your hand's command" he said and began to kneel and everyone followed

Niklaus approached her and whispered

"Do what you must"

She said the two words that would start a war between covens.

"I accept"

They all rose and she felt a wave of power envelope her, making her feel stronger.

Her face must have contorted in confusion when a little girl stepped out of the ranks approached her.

"That's the power of our bloodline, what you feel is its binding to yours." She muttered and returned to her mother whose panic is barely concealed.

"What does the girl mean?" she asked

"That the ancestors approve of you and hailed you the head of our coven, which means that we are bound to your service"

…

She still couldn't believe what happened the night before.

A witches withdrawing support from their current Regent to follow her.

She's got herself people who will protect her with their blood if worse comes to worse.

And she does not know whether she should happy or not.

 _What would Henry say?_

Her heart would shout every so often that her mind would immediately shut down

 _HE doesn't care about you_

 _He hates you_

 _He doesn't need you_

She tried to dismiss the thoughts of self-destruction when she felt Niklaus putting a necklace around her neck.

"What's this for?" she asked quietly

"A thank you for the first of the many victories" he said and smirked

"Shall we?" he said offering his arm and lead her to the party celebrating the unity of the vampires and witches.

She tried to get lost to the festivities.

There was caution among the people but there was also understanding.

And the night continued without chaotic interruptions.

Everyone savoured the moment of peace they were given.

They all know it won't last.


	6. Chapter 6

**PLEASE REVIEW...**

 **CHAPTER VI**

Before every storm, there is always this moment where everything is perfectly fine. It's called the calm before the storm. But then, when we all think that nothing bad is going to happen, the universe screws with us and destroy our houses, upturn the trees and flood the streets as if to send a message that it is still more formidable than any of us. We all try to wait for it pass despite the devastation, but what if it doesn't pass?

 _Niklaus was breathing heavily._

 _The stench of blood was surrounding him and he realised that something was terribly wrong._

 _He followed the direction from where the smell is strongest and followed it._

 _It led him to St James, the bar where Cami works._

 _He opened the door and stepped in._

 _He felt his shoes step on fragments of crystal, probably from a broken bottle._

 _He continued to follow the trail until he saw it._

 _He paled and felt sick for the first time in centuries._

 _There on the floor was Mikael feeding on someone._

 _No not just someone, it was Camille._

 _He turned away but Mikael called him._

 _He looked back and the sight that met him made his stomach lurch._

 _There on his father's clutches was the strong, brunette woman he's been wanting and trying to protect since the tribloodline fiasco._

 _Dead._

Niklaus sat up quickly trying to even his breathing out.

They have been so stupid.

They thought that everything is perfect now that they've subdued the dogs and the witches but they forgot about _him_.

They forgot about the father they've been trying to forget.

And now he's put both Camille and Regina to danger.

And he needs to get them to safety before he gets to them.

His psychologist is the easy part.

Regina, on the other hand…

He changed clothes and went to St James.

The memory of his dream assaulted him as he entered but he has no time to become a wimp.

After a rigorous discussion with a couple of curses here and there, he managed to convince Cami to get out of the town for a couple of weeks.

She's not on the path of Mikael's wrath if not for the secrets she holds but Regina…

She's been too involved in this drama when she interfered during the chaos that became of his party and no doubt, Mikael has already heard of her.

He rushed back to his car and drove back to the manor.

His feet led him to the sitting room where Rebekah and Regina were and as though he regrets to break their laughters, the safety of the latter is of his foremost concern.

"Pack your bags" he commanded to Regina

"E-excuse me?" the confused woman replied

"Now" he said and dragged her to her room and brought out her suitcase

"Nik wait!" Rebekah called to him but he didn't listen.

Elijah probably heard of the unprecedented commotion that they were all inside the room within seconds.

"Niklaus, what in the world are you doing?" his brother inquired calmly, trying to be the voice of reason in the room that is most likely filled with irrational thoughts of strangulation.

"We forgot about _him_ and we've put Regina in danger" he replied leaving Regina still confused.

"We know we're putting her in danger the moment you let her inside this household" Rebekah rebutted his brother.

Elijah stiffened.

Niklaus was right.

Mikael probably knows about them and they simply cannot risk their most powerful weapon.

 _Maybe Klaus is just trying to think through Elijah's way._

But no… that's not it.

His eyes are screaming the truth.

This is not just about her magic anymore.

This is something more than that to beget his fierce tendency to protect that is reserved for family.

And if he is this way… then they really are damned.

"Regina, you must understand that this is for your own safety" and when Elijah said that, even Rebekah the verbose one shut up and helped Regina pack.

Within minutes they were riding Elijah's black Jaguar and speeding their way through the French Quarter.

They were on the road with a tense, uncomfortable silence until they've reached the suburbs across the Mississippi River and stopped in front of a 2-story grey custom brick house.

"Start the spells" Niklaus growled to the men who met them and pulled Regina inside while his siblings followed.

Regina felt the magic surrounding the house.

It was some sort of enchantment to conceal.

And she understood what Klaus was trying to do.

He was trying to protect her.

"Klaus I am perfectly capable of protecting myself" she shouted to the hybrid

But Klaus didn't listen.

He continued to drag Regina's things to the rooms upstairs.

"Someone is coming and he's trying to keep you together" Niklaus heard Elijah explain to Regina

She was about to refute him but didn't when she saw him.

He can see it in her face.

She is angry… confused…

"Go away Klaus. I don't need you" the snarky queen uttered aloud and the siblings started to retreat.

"Don't go away far from here without any company" Klaus instructed firmly

"Show yourselves out" Regina replied, devoid of any emotion and turned away from them and started to ascend the stairs.

Niklaus have never felt more rage towards their estranged father.

And he vowed that when he finally shows himself, he's going to destroy him once and for all.

The siblings went back to the manor in the French Quarter and the party lights and disco sounds that would usually come from their home, all went silent.

Klaus was closing down their home.

Until such time that the impending war that would shed blood comes.

 _Hey, it's Rebekah. I'm out for the moment. Call again later_

Regina threw her phone away.

She's been hearing that for the better of an hour and she's tired of it.

She doesn't know what is happening and she deserves an explanation.

She sighed.

She ran away from Storybrooke in the first place because she's tired of the wars and now here she is, a thousand miles away and she's still not at peace.

Maybe she shouldn't have entered New Orleans the moment she felt the magic.

But of course what's done is done and she's already all tangled up in this madness and she needs to see this through.

Evil queen or not, she doesn't run away from those who supersede superiority.

And that's not changing anytime soon.

She hurried towards garage only to be blocked by the man who was supposed to _protect_ her. But before he can speak, she froze him in his place and continued her way.

She hopped on a white 911 turbo convertible and sped her way to the Crescent City Connection.

The festival street of the Quarter felt… _off_

It was as though the place was screaming of something…

What… she does not know.

She tried to ignore her gut feeling went to the manor only to find its gates to be padlocked.

She shook it, tried to magic it open and tried attempted to break the locks with a rock…

Still, it won't budge.

She's been calling the siblings only to be answered by Marcel Gerard, Niklaus' right-hand man.

"Miss Mills, they are not in there," he said

Regina scrunched her eyebrows.

"What do you mean that they aren't in there?" she asked in a dangerous tone

"They left for Misthaven the other day…"

And Regina was left speechless.

Niklaus on the other hand was torn between the desire to see her and the urge to protect her.

It was better if she was distanced from them otherwise, she won't even be around

The Mikaelson siblings have been silent.

They've been trying to track their father down but with no such luck.

Klaus started to paint again, a practice he usually does when he's mad, sad or frightened as much as he doesn't want to admit it.

He is frightened to see this beautiful woman bleed out.

And he is trying to stop that from happening.

The paintings though have never been darker than before.

He gets off his car and smells the blood everywhere.

Humans.

So gullible…

SO naïve…

They think everything is under their control when in reality they are merely feeding bags to the superior race.

And he is the most dangerous among his kind.

He's an original.

The very first one.

He's a monster.

And he hunts other monsters.

He is, after all, Mikael Mikaelson.

The one they all ought to be afraid of.

Of course, he hasn't forgotten about his intent and that is to make his wife's bastard suffer.

And he knows just the person to use against him.

He rode to New Aurora English Point and stopped in front the place the necklace he was holding led him to.

It was burning brightly that he knows he is exactly where he is supposed to.

He went off the car and walked towards the lawn only to be blocked by an invisible wall.

Good thing he visited his old friend from another world that he's got just the thing to penetrate this supposed "shield".

He went through it and wondered by the guards hasn't attacked him.

It's a pity how the hybrid is still so clueless.

He thought that magic is enough to stop Mikael…

And he can only laugh at the credulity of his little monsters.

He tried to follow his plan and knocked against the door like a normal human only to be faced by a familiar face…

The little queen truly is in front of him…

Maybe she's really improved from the little naivete that sabotaged his plan to conquer the dragon

"King Stefan, what the hell are you doing here?" the confused queen asked, suspiciously

"Where are your manners, your majesty? Invite me in" he suggested and against Regina's better judgment, she did.

She did not know that it was the very thing she shouldn't have done.

In a place of magic such as New Orleans, there are certain wards set to protect mortals and one of them is the prohibition of the vampires to enter a house without an invitation.

And she just invited a monster.

Her back was on him and he grew fangs and all of a sudden lunged towards her.

She felt that something was wrong and tried to parry his attack only to discover that it was a distraction from his main purpose.

On her wrist was a black cuff blocking the flow of her magic.

And damn it, she's indisposed.

"Where'd you get this?!" she growled, although she has an idea.

"From my old friend Rumplestiltskin of course… and the best part of that is I've done my part of the deal. And that is to render you useless. Now for the fun part," he said before blowing something towards her.

She inhaled it without wanting to and within seconds her eyes blurred, and her breathing became heavy.

 _He is Nik's father. The one he is so afraid of._ _King Stefan…_

The last thing she saw was the sadistic smirk of the King who once subdued the dragon.

 _Not again_

 _…_

Niklaus felt the hairs on his neck stand.

Something is wrong.

And he knows exactly what is.

He drove his car against the speed limit and arrived at the safe house…

Only it seems as though the danger has caught up with them and the haven failed its purpose.

He entered the threshold of the house only to find the guards frozen in their places.

He called out for Regina but she did not answer.

Until he reached the sitting room where the once pristine walls are now painted with crimson…

Blood.

Her blood.

 _I have her_

And he saw red.

He snapped the necks of the helpless witch guards and swore to hunt down the predator.

He convened his underlings and those who swore to protect the queen.

Because nobody touches her…

The world can crash and burn but Niklaus will hunt down who he once knew as his father and bring the disaster he wants to see.

He once stole from him.

Not anymore.

Because the world will be damned if anybody hurts Regina Mills.


End file.
